


《妄想未满（康纳x你）》

by Roshecrell



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshecrell/pseuds/Roshecrell
Summary: 虚拟现实游戏+哨兵向导设定。
Relationships: RK800/OCfemale, 康纳/原创女主





	《妄想未满（康纳x你）》

《妄想未满》

1.  
“你好，我能知道你的名字吗，我是……维安。”  
这是你和康纳说的第一句话，而这个时候的你也并不知道之后会发生什么事情，对于现在的你来说这只是一个游戏与其中的角色而已。  
一个名为《秘境妄想》的Galgame。  
你并不是一个对游戏有很大偏好的人，但是被制作组的朋友拜托了帮忙测试这个游戏的话，既然答应了，你也不会对此敷衍了事。  
以哨兵向导为游玩因素是恋爱游戏中挺少见会选择的中心，就gal这样的游戏形式来说注重剧情的单线程就更少有了，朋友说毕竟是Beta版也不要要求有那么多完整角色和剧情了，能成功攻略下一个就已经达到测试目的了不是……吗。  
某种程度上你还是认同的，虽然基本上你会摇头表示不赞成。  
对于这个游戏的背景朋友是这样简洁描述的：星际世界，感知力与武力值均超越普通人的哨兵向导，同时充当政治与军事双中枢的“塔”，以及不常出现但仍然是剧情支柱的虫族。  
唯一，也是必须被攻略的人物是仅有的还未拥有向导就达到了稳定S级别程度的哨兵康纳，因为他超凡的自制力与统治力，“塔”一度认为他是这个时代所出现的黑暗哨兵，直到“你”——也就是游戏的女主角前往“塔”登记向导身份的时候，你与他的信息素产生了反应，跨越了白噪音的阻隔，一直凭借自制力来压抑自己暴虐的破坏情绪的康纳第一次和缓地平复了下来，这就是游戏的开始。  
康纳会因此用他敏锐的感知搜寻到“你”的存在，而这正好是媒介人带领你寻找配对结合对象的时候，你们因此自然地成为了伴侣，不仅仅是在情感与生活上，工作上也是如此，成为他对抗虫族时的一个助力，直到这个世界的双方力量渐渐达到平衡的地步，“你”与他在前辈的主持下进行了同时是婚姻见证的告别仪式，游戏以此达到了Happy Ending。  
这是朋友所说Beta版本的全部内容，吸引你的是她仅有的描述里那个自制又强大的角色，你想看到他能被表现得怎样。  
康纳……你咀嚼着他的名字。  
在没有向导的时候他会隐忍成什么样子，又是否会因为信息素的相互吸引而打破长久保持的理智，与他并肩作战的场面是惊心动魄还是偏向谈情说爱，最后的仪式有会不会承载足够双方成为伴侣的回忆呢？  
你想看看这个角色……这个人的表现，相貌，声音，举止，什么都好，不知道为什么，你对一个虚拟的角色第一次投入了这样大的兴趣，尤其这还只是在你没有接触过他的时候。  
你带上耳机，调整了一下话筒的位置，照着游戏引导的指示测试了一下语音接收的流畅程度。  
这也是一个很新奇的体验，朋友似乎没有告诉你这是个需要连接语音的游戏，不过你有听说过一些捕捉关键词来回答问题的AI程序，专攻于这方面的朋友她们的制作组大概也用了类似这样的技术吧。  
你听到了你的角色高跟鞋踏在石板上有些沉闷但十分清晰的声音，游戏的画面很好，音效也非常棒，周围的声音渐渐嘈杂，你听到电子提示音的报号，那正是你手中预约单上的号码。  
你走进有点空旷的大厅，而正在你踏进中心厅的那一瞬间，画面扭曲了一瞬，仿佛所有的景象都被揉捏又卷进漩涡打碎一般，幽暗如同星空的隧道在你的眼前出现，随即画面稳定了下来，虽然仍然有点影影绰绰的浮动感，你听到了平静了水流声，同时看见了那个身影，他似乎正从沉思的状态回神过来，视线在下一瞬间马上定格于你的方向。  
那是一双灰蓝色的眼眸，比充满水流的墙壁的颜色要混浊许多，你感到有光与火焰渐渐凝聚在那双眼瞳之中，火焰一点点跳动着，就像是你的心跳一样。  
你小小地清了清嗓子，试探着开口：“你好，我能知道你的名字吗，我是……维安。”

2.  
哨兵的破坏欲望与暴虐的性情并不是天生的，还未觉醒能力的哨兵与向导也就不过是普通人而已，只是当那样过于敏锐的感官形成时，曾经平静，最多也只能称得上喧嚣的环境突然就变得嘈杂得令人疯魔，就仿佛世界倏然就成为地狱一般。  
向导的五感本就不会觉醒到那样极端的程度，同时在训练之后能够为自己做出精神屏障来隔绝外界的嘈杂，自然性格也因此更加缓和，很多时候正是因为这样的对比，使得哨兵看上去更加像是没有自制力的野兽，尤其是在初成觉醒又未曾拥有自己的向导的时候。  
然而哨兵并不是没有自制力，相反，与感官同时增长的高于常人的自制力几乎全数被投入进与巨像扩展环境的斗争当中，斗争之外的现实则只占据小小的一块心神，表象上就呈现出“哨兵性情不好对普通人不屑一顾”的状态，但……  
基本也仅仅是不屑一顾，和高敏感官的痛楚相比，这绝对是一个宽容乃至谦和的态度。  
在青春期时即觉醒能力的康纳清楚地理解着这一点，习惯了世界的安逸之后，在某一天突然开始逐渐感知这个世界更私密的一部分，就像是在不情愿中得知他人的秘密一样，不，还要更严重，周围的一切，话语也好，衣料摩擦的响动也好，甚至连不经意投射或是撇过的目光，但凡在自己的感官范围之内的一切，被动探知的同时也像是自己不再拥有私人空间，完全地融入进环境里仿若尘埃。  
而人从来都不可能是尘埃，秘密是人所必备的因素，从胎内那个生活于幽暗狭小地域的时候就开始，人皆有其空间，正常的感官给予了拥有空间的机会，而看似恩赐实则亦然的高感却切断了与它的联系。  
康纳自己算是幸运的，在五感觉醒的同时，他似乎也同时自然地在增长自己的意志力，和许多总是表现得暴躁的同期生不同，圣所与塔都在给他的评价中赞赏他的冷静，服从，坚毅，拥有军人般的品行，更高级一点的内部评测中甚至一度有人猜测他是否是新时代的黑暗哨兵。  
他当然不是。  
这一点他自己享有最高效力的评判权。  
在那样平静到近乎冰冷的表象之下，是怎样的火焰在炙烤着内心，又有怎样的刀戈交锋不断勾动试图发泄的欲望，哪怕是在白噪音的包围下，康纳也无时不在经受比计时还要准确的心率假象后，恶魔与天使共同给予的折磨。  
直到那个身影进入塔的前一刻。  
板正的圣所毕业制服包裹着少女有些娇小的身躯，与她平稳的脚步相衬的，是那双幽深碧绿如同宝石般的双眸中沉静的目光，她看上去是来“塔”登记，寻求未来搭档以及生活伴侣的。  
那么她已经找到了。  
从未有过的平静覆在了康纳躁动的灵魂之上，脱离了躯壳而互相试探着去结识对方的精神体中，较为高大的那个用伸展的触须将矮小的对方牵拉到自己的面前。  
康纳看到闪光的精神体突破特质的白噪音墙壁站定在他的身前，有着看上去就柔软温暖的深栗色发丝的女性看上去有点紧张，还带着些许好奇。  
她清了清嗓子，声音是想象中的那样温柔而又平和，句尾的声调是微扬的卷曲。  
“你好，我能知道你的名字吗，我是……维安。”  
是一个很漂亮的名字。  
很适合她，而且……很适合他。  
康纳这样觉得。

3.  
与康纳的交谈效果比你想象之中的还要好，你不清楚这样的成效是应该夸奖朋友她们的制作组，还是说交互式的AI更值得夸耀，大概……两者都是吧。  
就像是你真正地成为一个“向导”，并且在登记的时候就无需媒介人而凭借高度的自我匹配寻找到你的“哨兵”一样。  
康纳是一个很克制的个体，和普通的恋爱游戏男主不太一样，即使你知道在设定中他已经对“你”产生了“可以成为伴侣”的想法，但这个人依旧表现得知礼而端正，没有热烈地去展开略显尴尬的直白追求，语言和行动中也不会带出故意引诱女性上钩的挑逗，他只是平静地坐在黑暗得只有墙壁上镶嵌了点点荧光的白噪音室里与“你”交谈，除了初始对自己略微介绍了一下，更多的是他在谈话中有意地将“塔”与其他的设定告知于你。  
你有些知道为什么游戏是在没有大段文字的背景介绍下开始的了，比起单薄的无感情的文字，看上去沉默少语却愿意为你解读一切的男主角当然更为吸引人。  
你一边不自觉地在他的话语空隙中点头同意，一边展开询问着自己想要了解的信息：“那么康纳……你的工作是怎样的呢？”  
是与虫族战斗。设定中这样写道。  
你记得哨兵向导最初的设定是在一个有些复古的年代，实际来看他们的工作更类似于不需要辅助工具就拥有了同等实力的……警察？是的，至少你一般是这样理解的。  
不过康纳的世界是个未来世界，更接近于星际，对于外空间的探索已经进展到友好外交的同时加入对虫族联盟的战斗的程度了，也正是因此哨兵向导的工作扩展到了与异族的战斗。  
能够给予足够保护的太空机体中，负责战斗的哨兵和保持其高敏感官而不至于陷入混沌状态的向导，前者在机械与自身共同的不断发展中拥有了强大到抗衡个体形态宇宙毒瘤的战斗力，后者则竭力发挥自己“屏障”的作用，保护伴侣不会陷入战斗之外的危险。  
这是十分艰难的工作，但也回馈了高额的报酬，军功奖章之类的是一方面，双方在这样环境下精神交融，由此而在初始的基因与能力匹配度外渐渐生成情感，或者说爱，是另一方面。  
朋友有点自豪地对你说过，这个游戏是所谓一见钟情却实际先婚后爱的故事，哨兵与向导的相性是“你”触动康纳的第一感觉，但那是否的确是爱？还是说更类似最佳基因选择的繁衍本能？  
无论是哪一种，总之它促成了“你”与康纳随后在媒介人的主持下举行的结合仪式，这是具有效力的婚姻，它所代表的也只是法律的承认，法律从来都是无法直接管束内心的。  
与康纳这个角色渐渐产生真挚的情感是在随后的生活中，有日常的过度，也有战斗的艰辛，就朋友对此的描述来看，双方角色都在这样逐渐契合的婚后生活中感受到对方对自己来说是“不可或缺”的，体现于游戏CG，朋友表示她专门还请人画了最终结局的双方精神图景。  
你着实有点期待的。  
“……所以是这样的工作。”端坐在对面的男人结束了自己的发言，在等待你回应的时候，他甚至还略微歪头以表示……尊重？啊可能是这样吧：“所以维安小姐，我很期待今后生活中与你共事。”  
他停顿了一会儿，补充道：“无论是在哪一方面。”  
他注视着你，灰蓝的瞳孔里倒映着的“你”的身影，就像是自带滤镜一样散发浅淡的光晕。  
“当然，我也很期待。”你抿了抿有点干燥的唇瓣，尽量不让自己不太平稳的呼吸被收音筒捕捉进去，这听上去很愚蠢，毕竟这只是在玩游戏，而不是面对一个真实的人，但你就是这样去做了，好像这就是真实的……语音通话？而对面那个人是你的……未来丈夫？  
啊……这真是一个奇妙的称呼。

4.  
在维安之前，“女性”这个词语在康纳的脑海中并不具有一个具象化的形象。  
嗯，诚然他清楚地知道男人与女人之间的区别，身体上的，心灵上的，作为普通人的勤劳又朴实的女性，作为向导的温和而诚恳的女性，或是少见的作为哨兵的坚毅而勇敢的女性，康纳成长至此的年龄中，无论是见识过的，还是听闻过的有关于女性的描述，构成一个以多样化的元素融合成的“女性”的形象，但是那只是个无法与人相应和的虚影。  
能够用自己的言语形容一位女性的同时，“女性”这个影响却仍然是模糊不清的，这样的说法不好理解，但大致类似于“苹果与梨是不一样的两种水果，但是在我的眼中它们都不过是水果”这样的观点，康纳眼中的男性和女性正是如此。  
毕竟都是人类嘛……也不能说他是错误的。  
不过维安的出现似乎在这样马虎的观念上踩了一脚——她是不同的。  
就像是划破尘埃的那一道曦光一样，明明晨光有着那样多的数量，但偏偏只有那一缕足以引人注目。  
少女的精神体光是拘谨地现在原地就是康纳眼中的风景，她的手上还拿着虚拟像的预约单，不过现在她的实体应该已经被转移到休息室了，这令他感到有些抱歉，对于精神体离体时间过长可能会对她造成后遗这件事情而言。  
他会在之后的时间里努力去弥补这一点，如果能够成功与她缔结仪式的话，他知道有某个方法比起医疗来说，更能够治愈她的精神体。  
名为维安的少女连略微裸露的手腕看上去都过于苍白纤细，如同不经事的菟丝花一样，但她是优秀到年纪轻轻就可以从圣所毕业的未来向导，康纳明白，进入状态的她一定拥有足够的力量去履行自己的职务。  
“那么康纳……你的工作是怎样的呢？”  
他听到她这样问道，手上的单子出现了细微的褶皱。  
她一定已经在圣所了解过这样的信息，却依旧愿意从他的角度来得到回答，这让康纳有一种长期的努力被注意到的自豪感，训练的艰苦与长夜里对爆裂情绪的压抑都仿佛在这有点小心翼翼的询问里雪绒般化开，他抬起眼看她，而少女已经矜持地低下了头。  
这样回避视线的行为并不代表她开始不太专注，相反因此她会时不时在认为他不太注意自己的空隙里悄悄地瞄他。  
哨兵敏锐的感官将这样可爱而羞怯的小动作一一收进眼里，如果不是他们还没有举行仪式，康纳想，他应该会选择与她坐在明亮房间的长沙发上讨论这个话题，那时她成为他法律意义上的妻子，所以他可以自然地握住她的手，让看上去像是因为冰冷而白得过分的双手上沾满他的温度。  
她或许会因为脸红，是不明显但又不会被忽视的红润感，就像是现在，在他对他们的未来发出了邀请的这个时候。  
她会紧张得连精神体都不自觉地产生微小的颤抖，声音也是，努力保持平稳假装无事发生过的样子，自欺欺人得格外可爱。  
康纳想，他得更主动一点去找一个合适的媒介人了，嗯……“塔”的副长也许就不错？

5.  
婚姻是一个特殊的仪式，以你最熟悉的画面来说，带上戒指的那一刻，被撩起洁白的头纱亲吻，朦胧的世界变得清楚的那一瞬间看到的是今后将要成为另一半的对方，会因此感受到比平常更热烈的爱吗，还是说情景使然，在那个时刻不自觉就认为是爱呢？  
情感可是最难以捉摸的东西呀，恋人们总喜欢用各种各样的方法去测试所谓的“你爱我到底有多深”，使用套路的人被反套路，再斗智斗勇地去重复一样的事情，将两个人之间本应该是私密而甜美的调情手段变成以“情侣”这个身份发表的大众化模板。  
嗯……你不喜欢这样的事情，很多时候你觉得恋爱是多余的，双方之间从独立的个体变成时不时要黏在一起的连体，要考虑在自由的生活中添加一个人的存在，与家人不同的恋人同样也占据着不一样的地位，不能那样蛮横，也不能无限制地把自己的真实一面暴露在对方的面前。  
日程表上多出的那个人，无论做什么都要多思考一遍“是不是和ta一起会更好呢”，在对方面前的话心情好暂且不论，心情平常也要挂出笑容来表明“我今天没事的你不用担心”，心情不好就又仿佛变成另一个极端，哭泣或是撒泼，与对方争吵的时候更仿佛把控制情绪的那个阀门损坏了，无助泪水下一次又一次重复的心路挣扎，回到对方的身边或是带着很难愈合的伤口前进……  
说实话，太虐自己了。  
被公认为“无自觉抖S”的你摇了摇头，决定至少现实中你对于这方面的事情一定要能避开则避开。  
至于现在嘛……  
嘛……游戏中不算恋爱也不可能是真的结果，所以就稍微逾距一点也不是打自己脸对……吧？  
但其实游戏中的这一天已经给予你足够的心理准备时间了，每一次登录直到结束，康纳总会在闲聊的文字中假装不经意地提到自己联系媒介人举行仪式的进度，每到这个时候“你”就会低下头，之后连续的几分钟里，你都只能看到脚下熟悉的白噪音地板，直到康纳呼唤你的名字，你才会有点惊慌地抬头看着他，直到他用或是拥抱或是亲吻去安慰你的小鹿乱撞。  
仿佛你的确在这个虚假的世界里获得了将要举行结婚典礼的恋人一样。  
过于真实的视角模糊了一点世界的边际，似乎也刻意为了如此，友人的团队在Beta版本里就特地用VR的方式来给予观赏角度，你不知道其他测试的人会怎样去调节自己的眼中所见，但从你的选择来看，你只是遵从了心。  
的确是在玩一个游戏，但也同样把它作为一段“你不认为是真实却诚然存在于你的真实中的”人生。  
人类在娱乐中消费生命，于是为了让作为筹码的生命看上去耗费得有其价值，你把它端正地列在自己的行程表上，如同计算着“吃饭睡觉在人生旅途中占据多少比例”的那些人，你做着类似的事情，因此而不为自己的懒散感到愧疚。  
话题转回现在这个有点奇妙的场景。  
在朦胧头纱的遮掩下，你注视着对面那个白军装的青年，相比起西装，这个世界更推崇于军装的仪式性，战争成就了英雄，康纳正是这样的英雄中顶尖的那一行列。  
他注意到了你的视线，于是那双放在“你”肩膀上的手撩起你眼前的白纱，明亮的光线透过边缘的蕾丝影影绰绰地忽闪着，你半阖了眼眸，想用扇般的睫毛遮挡住过于耀眼的光线。  
有不属于自然的阴影比你先一步地阻断了阳光。  
青年的面容在你的面前放大，仿佛被惊吓般不自觉后仰所换来的结果是他温柔而且不失力道的吻，吻的深度仍然有些浅尝辄止，贴合、啄弄、磨蹭，轻轻地勾了几下又后退，最后与你气息相融。  
那样互换鼻息的感觉真实得有点出界，但细细去感受时，实与虚的分界又确切地竖立在那里，你从捉摸不定的疑惑中被康纳拽出来，迎着他询问的眼神，你回以安心的微笑。  
他也许明白你的意思，也许不明白，但这并不妨碍他接下来的举动。  
额头与额头相触的感觉十分微妙，虚拟的世界里下意识闭上眼的这个不真实的“你”分明应该什么都感觉不到，但漆黑一片的眼前，在莹蓝的光点最终碎裂飘散到底部的同时，有点点暗红的星子缓慢升空，在到达顶端的时候扩大成圈型，最终渐渐消失。  
点滴异样的“链接”转瞬出现，又倏然遁入虚空之中。  
你的手下意识握紧了手柄，连呼吸都轻缓了几分，隐约之间细密缠绕的另一个气息稍微远离了你，于是你睁开眼，看见“自己”正紧紧抓握着康纳衣摆的双手。  
“别怕。”他又捧起了你的脸，有些粗糙的指腹在下唇抚弄着，“结合已经完成了，维安。”  
“什么……结合？”你感到自己将要抓住什么关键的东西了，然而突然间的事故打断了你的思路，使得蝴蝶般的灵光一闪从你的指缝间溜了出去。  
那句话还没说完，康纳就倒了下来，他的鼻梁磕在你的肩膀上，重量随即让你和他一起跪坐到了地上，你看着他苍白的脸色和人事不省中仍然紧蹙的眉头，忍不住紧紧抿唇又松开，却说不出什么话。  
游戏影响到了现实，让你下意识地想要呼叫医疗，这当然是有点荒谬的，但更荒谬的场景已经将你们，又或者仅仅是你，包裹了起来。  
面对这样突然的场面，宾客们却丝毫没有慌乱，你找不到呼救的方式，但同时你也观察到没有任何人采取了行动，就好像在这里的人物安排只有康纳一个智能，其余的人物虽然时不时会有细微的动作，却也和风吹草动没什么两样。  
在你这样想着的时候，有人从人群中站了出来，那是个黑发的欧洲男人，看上去颇有些懒散，但同时又让你感到他身上具备的威严，他与“塔”的副长，那个刚才还在为你和康纳举行仪式的棕皮肤女人交流了一会儿，然后带着他金发碧眼的漂亮助手向你走来。  
“康纳有点……精神暴走，你知道，一生一次和向导的结合是会让哨兵过于激动的，”他在第一句话就直入正题，同时还不忘开上一个冰冷的成年人笑话，“你得帮帮他，否则他就只能在天堂看着自己的向导找另一个哨兵结合了。”  
他的语气不知是不是天生的嘲讽，但的确是让你生出了不快的感觉。  
“我不明白，先生。”  
这个游戏情节转变得毫无厘头，你知道主角们的恋情总是要经历磨难的，但这样突然的昏迷与莫名方法的救赎着实不是一个好的切入点，场景也好人物也好，都让你不对劲极了。  
“你想看着他死去吗？你对他就一点感觉都没有？还是说你想再换个人选？是怎样的呢，更温柔？或者更冷酷？”  
他的问话涉及到你还没有接触的秘密，金灿灿的钥匙就握在他的手里，但他不想给你也就算了，还一步步地逼迫你去打开那扇大门。  
你的脚向后挪了一部，还没来得及说话，眼前又变得一片黑暗。  
这次不是情节发生了，而是鞋子正巧踩到了设备连接线，将你强行从游戏中拉拽出来。  
你动了动手指，向下探了探又缩回来，最终并没有选择再次把接线连上。  
你得好好想想，自己是不是漏掉了什么关键细节，才导致忽然之间就崩掉了一条主线。  
还是说……的确是有什么你所不知道的东西，正在悄然发生？

6.  
你在梦里醒来。  
梦是一种虚假，诚然有的时候它构造了一部分的真实来蒙蔽你的双眼，但眼前的场景梦幻又奇异，不是现实的世界所能架构出来的。  
你漫步在充满了浅蓝色雾气的森林里，泛着银光的白色植物们茂密繁荣得令人琢磨不定，缠枝的蔓藤一点点地向上攀登，被吸附的大树丝毫未受影响，延展的枝干末端生出的细叶丝缕地垂坠下来，只从接缝的地方透出些许的阳光。  
你听到清风中传来的细微响动，像是昆虫，却也有可能是更大只的生物，它并没有要靠近的想法，只是时不时用轻微的动作来强调自己的存在，不远不近地。  
它在询问你是否愿意让它进一步靠近。  
你不知道自己为什么会蹦出这样的想法，但就好像是你从来没有梦见过这样的世界却阴差阳错踏入其中一样，这是你们之间的羁绊，你莫名这样明悟到。  
你没有点头，但你在心里同意了，被没有恶意的空气包裹着让你忍不住放松了警惕，对面的它似乎也触碰到了这个思维点，你听到窸窸窣窣挪动的声音。  
细小的枝端先一步向你的后蹄打了声招呼，你不自在地抬起雪白的蹄子躲避，但最终还是允许银白色的枝条缠绕着依偎在上面。  
在那一瞬间你仿佛听到了空气中传来一声放松的叹喟，凝固的空气在你准许之后进一步地软化下来开始缓缓流动。  
更多的藤枝向你的脚边涌来，因为得到了许可而逐渐地肆意妄为，舔舐上四肢，蹭着你洁白的皮毛向上，一路试探到敏感的下腹，另一路松松地环绕在脖颈上，趁着你还有些茫然懵懂，一点点地收紧。  
猎人最终还是露出了它的獠牙，诚然它现在还并不打算对它的猎物做什么过度的事情。  
看上去柔软实则饱含力量的藤蔓渐渐展现出它另外真实的一面，不同于温顺小鹿那样可轻易被风吹拂的硬质皮毛具化于你的面前，所有感知到它物的身体都被另一个生物紧紧锁住。  
楼抱着你的脖颈的是它收起尖锐指甲的前肢，后肢则被巨大的尾巴包裹起来，它沉重的体重带倒了你，但在惊慌的情绪从头脑传递到身体之前，它厚重的呼吸与显而易见的无害动作又悄然安抚了你。  
大型犬科生物用它灰蓝色的眼眸沉静地注视着你，你仰起头去看它，而它脆弱致命的咽喉因为这个姿势正好暴露在你的可控范围内。  
这是以最大的诚意去向你表达的信任，没有理智的生灵更加搂紧了你，你也不自觉地靠近了它的怀抱，同样献祭出自己的信赖。  
这个梦快要结束了。  
灵魂中谜样的声音这样提醒你，而收到这个提醒的似乎并不是只有你，它在一瞬间僵直了肌肉之后又放松下来，温柔地低下了头，湿热的呼吸全都打在你的后颈上。  
你能感觉到它张开嘴，用尖锐的牙齿从不致命的位置穿刺进去，被贯穿，被吸取，同时也夺取了对方，这是你从未经历过的事情，但你似乎又觉得自己曾有过类似的体验。  
是什么时候的事情呢……带着你的疑惑与疲倦，梦陷入了更深的黑暗之中。

7、  
你觉得自己应该缓缓，至少几天之内还是不要再登录游戏了。  
实际上你并没有什么确切的证据，但是直觉就是告诉你，在梦里出现的那只……应该是大狼吧，就是最近陪伴着你度过无聊时光和你一起谈恋爱昨天结婚后还莫名其妙昏倒的康纳。  
是的，它是康纳。  
你所说的，是全部的“它”。  
森林是它，雾气是它，藤蔓是它，白狼也是它，那个梦境里一切的一切都是康纳，你甚至说不出这样考虑的原理何在，但你就是笃定了，这一切都是康纳。  
这可不是一个好预兆。  
游戏就是游戏，如同梦境一样，它可从来就不是现实，就算VR的技术发展得再先进，游戏里的东西和真实的世界都是不能等同的，事物是如此，人就更不必说了。  
康纳的确扮演了一个合格的好伴侣，这些情节和他的性格都被构建得足够让人心动，对于你这个只对恋爱浅尝辄止，几乎连吻的气味都不是很熟知的小cheery来说尤其如此，但只要脱离了游戏，他就只是一段数据而已，哪怕让他最终发展到比人类大脑储存的数据还要庞大的地步，他也无法成为你心中的“人类”，别人说这是偏见也好，现在的你就是无法将他和“灵魂”等同。  
事情本来应该是这样的。  
你沉浸于游戏，和他走完这一段路程，他就已经是你生活的一部分，然后你会忘掉这个游戏，再投入下一个恋爱游戏当中，偶尔想起这个朋友拜托你测试的游戏，想起康纳，最多也只不过是“他给我提供了很好的服务”，以你的性格，从开始到最后生活都是平静的，哪怕加入一个伴侣生活也是温水一般，这才是正常。  
至少不该是现在这样，为了一个角色做梦，梦中不仅不得安宁还总觉得做了什么赔上自己一生的事情，连醒来都脱离不了这个角色的影响，就好像是……他的确成为了你真实的伴侣，而你……“日有所思，夜有所梦”。  
你得先自己冷静思考个几天了，如果还是缓不过来，那就和朋友说你放弃帮她测试这个游戏好了。  
你这样想着，手边的被褥突然抖动了几下，是手机接收消息时一路震动过来带起的余波。  
【多谢你的帮助，维安小姐，他醒过来了，就算你现在不方便的话，我希望你能够抽出一点时间来看他，这对你们的结合度会有很大的帮助——伊利亚·卡姆斯基】  
署名的这个名字你并不熟悉，不过他提到了康纳，而且语气中自带的那种嘲讽连文字都遮掩不了几分，很明显是那位矮个子的“塔”总长了。  
他……发送讯息给你的通讯器让你去看康纳？  
……事情不应该是这样的。  
你无力地在心里重复了一句，诚然你见过很多游戏会给久未上线的玩家发送短信并许诺一些福利，但你在测试游戏的时候甚至都没有联网……更不要说绑定什么的了。  
你思索再三，下了一个连你自己都有些不可思议的决定。  
【我希望你们无论是谁，能够给我把事情说清楚，这是我的底线。】  
那就是，拿出对待“人类”的态度去对待“他们”。  
【当然，我们向来是很有诚意的，对于你和康纳之间结合这件事情。】  
【……好，我明白了。】  
你蜷缩起身体，环抱了自己之后又放开，打了个哈欠，用泪水滋润了双眼，卷着被子打了几个滚，头发乱糟糟地下床，洗脸、梳头、抹上润肤露，换了件不容易冻着自己的衣服，然后启动设备，戴上了VR眼镜。  
康纳躺在纯白的房间里纯白的床上。  
这大概和白噪音室一样，是一个舒缓哨兵身心的房间，你听到流水的声音环绕着你，宁静、平和，温柔得如同母体，但康纳还是皱着眉头，直到他看见你，眉眼间的疲倦才减少了几分。  
卡姆斯基不在，他只是给你们两个人提供了独立相处的空间。  
“卡姆斯基先生今早和我说过事件经过了，维安，”他朝你伸出了手，“所以坐下吧，我一一和你说。”

8.  
你坐到康纳的面前，而他自然地用打着点滴的手握住了你的双手，他的手掌十分冰凉，还带着一点……姑且算是紧张所致的汗湿。  
“你总是需要给我一个交待的，康纳。”你垂下眼睫，不去看他平静中隐含着殷切的眼神，“就算是盲婚哑嫁，在娶到手之后也得给女方一个解释不是吗。”虽然就你自己而言，你并不觉得自己已经是一个已婚人士了。  
他沉默了一会儿：“……卡姆斯基是在这次我醒来之后才把事情告诉我的，我不一定会说得很准确，但我尽量从客观的角度向你解释，如果你觉得事情违反了你的真实意愿的话，维安……”  
“我明白，我会做出让自己满意的决定。”你点了点头，示意他继续说下去。  
“他说，你一直把这个世界当作游戏看待，但是……这并不是一个游戏，纵然在你的眼中是从未见过的事物，但万物都是在被发现并研究后才成为已知的，我们的世界，只是在你的世界中还未曾探索的一部分而已。”  
“'塔'是为了我才对你下手的，维安……我很抱歉打扰了你的生活，”他紧了紧握住你的手，“我不知道他们用了什么技术，但是最后的结果是你的朋友成功的把装载了世界链接的beta版本送到了你的手里，因为你是我们搜寻了这么多界面之后唯一找到与我的信息波长吻合的人。”  
“我是哨兵中有点特殊的存在，没有向导能够和我的精神源相容。”适当地，他的眼中展现几分迷茫。  
你歪了歪头：“黑暗哨兵吗？”  
“如果的确是黑暗哨兵的话，事情或许就更好解决了，”他轻轻笑了一声，“我不再需要你，你也就不会被卷进这样的事情里。我不是黑暗哨兵，我只是找不到我的向导。”  
“从觉醒哨兵的能力开始，我就无法产生'需要向导'这个念头，我感受到痛苦，那是被强化的感官所带来的，但不像是其他的哨兵，我无法依靠愤怒与发泄去缓和自己的心情，很长的时间里，我表现得很平静，不需要向导和'搭档'帮我梳理，但同样也意识到自己不是个黑暗哨兵，因为我仍然求助于水流所带来片刻的安宁。”  
“直到卡姆斯基成为塔的总长，我的情况引起了他的兴趣，以我的信息素和精神源作为核心，这个跨越位面的计划最终应该算是完成了，”他试探着用稍微回温的手指去勾连你的手心，“这都是醒过来后他告诉我的，我很抱歉，但我的确……不太知情。”  
“卡姆斯基是个很大胆的人，世人总是难以用常态的标准去评价他，我大概也是如此，”他这样贬低了自己，“在'塔'的其他人认为我无法找到自己的向导时，只有他扭转了自己的思维，用'我的向导并不在这个世界'的观点来看待我的情况，直到他坦白之前，我一直认为那一段时间在研究所抽取体液和精神源只是为了贴合我的体质制造装备，以增强我的战斗力而已。”  
他点了点头，以加强对自己口中话语的确信：“是的，那是他连接不同位面的工具，我的血液与精神源。”  
“他说为了找寻你的存在，他付出了很大的努力，将梦境与信息素相连并且进一步地通过近似于魔幻的途径来找寻拥有相对信息素的人，那一段梦境成为灵感，灵感在诱导之下又延伸为游戏，在游戏中交错的虚拟与现实，哪怕是找错了人也随时可以让她回到游戏的世界里，至少在他之前，我还没有想过一向只能用于精神结合的源力核心还能有这样的用法。”  
“不过……最终努力并没有白费，无论他用了什么手段，这些方法是否卑劣，现在，你就在我的面前，作为唯一能够与我相容的向导。”  
“你知道你走进'塔'的那一瞬间我有什么感觉吗，维安？”  
你轻“嗯？”了一声。  
“我察觉到从出生就离我而去的半身在靠近我……当时的你有些小心翼翼，又忍不住好奇，于是我有点自私地利用了你的懵懂，让仪式先于两情相悦成为我们之间的见证。”  
“我不否认很大一部分的动心是因为我们高匹配度的精神源，但是维安，我已经能够确定自己对你不是没有好感的了，所以……至少给我们一点时间，当作游戏也好，愿意相信也好，请不要离开我，好吗？”  
他用双手攥紧你的手放到他的胸口，隔着衣物的心跳真实得很彻底，如同他并不甜蜜的告白话语和相比于青涩小男生那不够热烈的举动。  
没有壁咚，没有亲吻，连拥抱都受限于这个男人失去了力量的强壮身躯，但是……很真实，丝毫不像是游戏，你……  
你开始感受不到手柄的存在。  
在知道了大致的事件历程之后，你反倒有些不知道该如何评论了，关于你是否还能够作为受害者存在这件事情你倒是不需要反驳，毕竟你平静的生活的确是被打破了，但要是说失去平静的后果就完全是得到损害，你又觉得不尽然，就算只是作为单纯一个游戏，你也从中得到了快乐，何况现在他告诉你他的确付出了真实的感情来对待你。  
你有想过这也只是这个游戏的一部分，这样跳脱的剧情在现在反而很常见，游戏中的角色告诉你“他”的真实，试图用一切你所认为的现实将你和“他”捆绑在一起，单纯代码的时候这样的反转就已经出现，文字游戏时代也有经典的作品是这样的梗，现在换作是vr了，你才开始考虑所谓“真实性”未免有点让人调侃，但是……  
游戏是不能入梦的，尤其你从来没有做过梦。  
你的睡眠永远是黑甜的，沉静的空间会包裹睡着的你，直到阳光照进黑暗里，自然地将你唤醒。也就是说，这是你的第一个梦，无论它意味什么，你都不愿意把它也当作是虚假的。  
这让你迷茫了。  
迷茫似乎在空气中带起了涟漪，不是风所吹拂出的波动，你看见他的面容莫名地模糊了起来，随即你感到自己如同蒲公英一般被荡漾的涟漪带离他的身边，康纳没有开口阻止你，他只是低下头，陈述一般地说道。  
“你信任我的时候，我才能够见到你，所以维安，我……还能够再见到你吗？”

9.  
你有将近一周没有登录游戏了。  
不管康纳说得有多好听，现在的你……说实话，有点害怕他。  
游戏人物就应该是纯粹的游戏人物，打扰真实生活是断不可取的，这句话说起来可能透露出少许的残忍，但你是认真地这么去说。  
你之所以能够一边在游戏里黏糊糊地和角色们谈着恋爱，一边于现实中表现出一副人生并不需要陪伴的样子，就是因为你清楚地把握着二者的距离，越是对其中一方笑得甜蜜，对另一方就越是疏离，连平和的笑容都逐渐衍化成淡漠的面具。  
你为此而哭泣，渴求一个人真正走入你的内心，同时又不愿意放弃由孤独带来的快乐，那样的，在一个人吃饭、一个人散步、一个人与空气对话述说情感中得到的欢愉，你着实不想放弃它们。  
清澈幽深的湖，与混浊浓稠的泥浆，两者就应该从头到尾不曾碰面。  
所以你宁愿放弃明示着去告诉你“我愿意陪着你走过接下来的生活”的那个人。  
他是虚假的，他只是一个片段，他已经过去了，只要自己不再去想他，不再把每天戴上vr眼镜，笑着和他问好又最后笑着和他道别当作必不可缺，这件事情就会随风过去。  
连带一切几乎要被自己交付给他的情感一起。  
你从饱满得如同沙丁鱼罐头的公交车里把自己挤出来，鼻腔里还没散去的混浊空气混杂了尾气的灰烟，让你忍不住干呕了几下。  
最近你的头脑总是充满昏沉，还不到病痛的程度，但偶尔几下突如其来的眩晕几乎是想把你的灵魂从身体里抽离出来，这让你不得不考虑去做个全面检查的必要性。  
这样的昏沉一直持续到了爬上床之后，你有些担心这会影响到你的睡眠，不过……也没有太大的关系，实在不行就请几天假好了，或者再进一步，要是能休个长期，对你最近被惊吓折磨着的心灵应该会更好吧。

10.  
将近有一周的时间，康纳没有再见过维安，就好像如他自己的乌鸦嘴所言，维安不愿意再见到他，不愿意再来到他的身边，对面谈笑后约好下一次的见面再分别。  
在他明白维安是如何来到他的身边之后，这个一向强大又坚定的哨兵察觉到了自己内心的脆弱。  
如果维安只是一个正常的女孩子，在普通的青春期里觉醒了向导的能力，她和其他的小向导们一起在毕业时抽取了精神源进行测试，然后在“塔”的指示之下前往白噪音室与他见面，如同他们每一次的会面一样，从相识一路走到婚姻的路程都显得平和又舒缓。  
对于哨兵来说，这大概就是苦痛中出现的那朵花儿，或者赋予它更美好的寓意的话，向导是哨兵的人形包裹式白噪音，唯一可惜的就是这其中总是充满一种制式的僵硬感。  
和“塔”牵连在一起，是哨兵和向导们共同的、可以被称之为“宿命”的人生，参加训练，测试匹配程度，分配到一个最合适的人，与他或是她一起和虫族进行战斗，总有一方在这之中会付出生命，而另一方因此或是痛苦又孤独地衰竭下去，或是连哀伤都没有时间就被塞给下一个匹配对象。  
很多时候康纳都觉得这就是他和维安相伴着走到人生终点的道路，然而路上出现了石头。  
石头是在一开始就存在的，磕磕绊绊的道路他本应该在第一时间就发现，但是甜美的向导转移了哨兵所有敏锐的知觉，良好的适应力最终让他忽视了脚下并不美好的触感。  
“实验最艰难的地方在于对方的接受程度，”卡姆斯基对着醒来的他这么说道，“你很幸运，康纳，你今后的向导是一个纯粹到天马行空的女孩子。”  
“我们退一步来讲，康纳，”总长严肃的表情就好像下一刻就要戴上眼镜打开PPT解说一样，“姑且不论一个人会有多么地喜欢游戏，你觉得，把自己的信任无保留地给予一个游戏是普通人能够做到的吗？当然，前提是否决掉她对'物品'都是这个态度的话。”  
“好了你不用给我答案，我认为这是很难的，无论是前者还是后者，怎么说呢……”卡姆斯基斟酌了一下用语，“成年人应该无法迟钝到这个地步，灵魂体的接触和vr游戏之间的区别有多大，即使不是个心智或者年龄达标的人类也能够轻松地回答这个问题，但是那一位并没有惊慌失措，也没有把你拒之门外。”  
“她的思维很敏锐，我更倾向于她就算怀揣着一点迷惑也多少有了自己的计较了但是她仍然每一次都能够与你见面，我个人这么认为，她是在信任你。”  
“你还没有和她产生太多感情吧，精神结合也好，婚礼仪式也好，你们双方都表现出一种按部就班的感觉这一点很明显，但是你们二者又是不同的。”  
“你的按部就班是选择一步步地培养感情这个过程可能会持续到你生命的结束，而她的按部就班是一种对物的全身心投入，是和思维的冷静所对立的一种碰撞式的澎湃内心。”  
“无论你有没有察觉到这一点，这对你来说是个好消息，你知道的，精神结合撑不了多久，你总得费尽心思去把她带到我们的位面来，她愿意投入情感配合我们那是再好不过了，不过，同样也有一个坏消息，”卡姆斯基用手指敲了敲抱着的文件夹，“马上，她就要知道我所告诉的、我所能够告诉她的全部'真相'了，你觉得她还能像现在这样无保留地接受并献出自己的精神成为连接线路吗？”  
“我可明确地和你说了，她要是自己选择精神脱离的话，单凭现在塔的科技水平，除非瞎猫撞死耗子再碰上一个相合的位面里的相合的向导……你大概得单身一辈子了，康纳。”  
卡姆斯基说完这样幸灾乐祸的话之后就没心没肺地哼着歌去继续他的新实验，留下了脑子里塞满浆糊但是表面一水沉稳的康纳。  
他有点不知道自己该对哪一点加以深入思考，是痛恨自己的体质？质疑这个计划？摆正自己对维安的态度？或者双手合十努力祈祷她能够原谅？  
但无论如何，他第一次意识到一件如同空气般让人习以为常却又不合常理的事实：维安在对他投入着“信任”。  
不是爱情，也不是友谊，是更深层却又容易被忽视的“信任”，是在茫茫然的沙漠里撒下的甘霖，在康纳自身也只是把他们之间的相处当作是“单位安排让自己略有好感的相亲”的同时，维安手动忽视了一切的不对劲去付出“信任”与他见面。  
在漂亮的女孩子表情无措地消散在他的面前后，这样清楚的意识一点点地转化为名叫“后悔”的情绪。  
他见不到她了，见不到那微卷的深栗色长发，见不到她猫儿一般水润含笑的碧绿双眸，见不到她颔首时恰到好处的角度，也再听不到她声调不高不低的语句。  
久违地，康纳有些压抑不住自己暴躁的情绪，即使他仍然不像是寻常的哨兵那样对周围事物气极发泄，但是训练时愈加不保留的重手连“塔”的教官都有些看不下去。  
不过对方也只是在训练完毕后拍了拍他的肩膀，然后叹了口气而已，大概卡姆斯基也对教官们略提了一嘴，以致他们并不想去戳到他的痛处。  
上涌的火气如波浪一般席卷而来，美丽的少女是月相，以她的阴晴圆缺勾连着他浮动的阈值。  
不断地降低、降低、降低，但突然地一瞬间，它拔高了。  
“康纳……”  
他听到极尽远处的低喃。

11.  
你觉得，这个症状很像是发烧，但又略微地有那么点不同。  
相比起肉体，更像是灵魂被抽离出来单独烧灼，点燃的火焰里带着滚水，冒着蒸汽往上翻涌，你就漂浮在那片蒸汽中，皮肉被侵蚀得鲜红，想要挣扎却毫无气力。  
你似乎睁开了眼睛，又好像并没有，因为眼前只有灰雾一般的物质在流转着；你似乎动作了手脚，又好像并没有，因为肢体上只传来被丝线捆绑的触觉；你似乎在这样的情况下呼唤了谁的名字，又好像并没有，因为痛觉先于听觉占据了你的全身，以至于连哭泣的泪水都被拒之门外。  
出于直觉地，最终你只选择了坚持去呼唤那个名字，名字的另一端连着最重要的事物，可能是人，也可能并不是，对方可能会因为你的呼唤而到来，也可能并不会，这使得你逐渐地感到了害怕，你中阴影在另一种阴影里面蔓延，沉静的黑色中诞生了些许的理智，直到你察觉到有谁握住了你的手，随着你的呼唤一声声地应和。  
你将一切的痛苦、迷茫与委屈都说给了那个存在，一切的未知，还有在那未知中生出的想要夺取你的恶魔，以及内心中不断摇晃的秤杆，你把所有的心声都倾倒了出来，即使对方只是纯粹地接纳着，并没有给予你答案。  
想要的也好，不想要的也罢，对方只是将你包裹于并不宽大的胸怀之中，包容你的一切，却并没有为你指明方向。  
方向是要自己找寻的，但是无论你做出怎样的选择，总会有那么一个存在对你表示“我觉得这样不差”。  
你没有得到回应，但恍惚之间你就是觉得那个存在对你表达了这样的意思。  
去做一个倾听者，或者说一个隐性的引导者，通常来说这是你所处于的角色定位，你接纳着朋友们的泪水与秘密，并不散播出去，但是却在内心里面开出一朵朵阴暗的花朵，你是个矛盾又偏向于黑暗的人，即使表面上笑得多么温和也骗不了自己，有关于你究竟有着怎样淡漠的心理，这只有你一个人知晓。  
所以在趋向于极端的环境中，在这个撕扯掉你的假面将你暴露于空气中的时刻，唯一的、那一个知道你所有秘密的存在用宽容和溺爱包裹了你，你隐约地“看到”某个盛满阳光的漩涡把储存着的所有温柔都临头浇在了你的身体上，随后那个自身也粘了上来，作为最后的礼物填满了你的心。  
回流的温度从被握紧的双手一路蔓延了全身，你睁开双眼，阳光穿透被泪水浸湿的睫毛盈满了你的瞳孔，那个皱紧眉头的高大身影于是被模糊成晕出碎光的轮廓。  
“……康纳？”

12、  
至少在康纳的心中，维安一直都是一个很坚强的女性。  
她并不是他的世界的人，但是在卡姆斯基告诉他真相之前，康纳从来不觉得维安和其他的向导有什么本质性的不同，她并不知识渊博，但是无论聊到什么话题都能够深入一两句，他们交换过有关于家庭和婚姻的观点，他因此知道维安的年幼父母双亡，不知道是否曾经枝叶茂盛的大树倒下之后，本以为是蔓藤的植苗长出了新生的叶子，缓慢却坚韧地向上上长着。  
维安最终长成了也许并不高大，但是庇护了许多人的成熟树木，就连他本身也是维安保护伞下的一部分，女孩子只是“在他的身边”，这个存在本身就足以抚慰他被痛苦所环绕的内心，她是午后、却未到落日的阳光，是最灼热过后的那一个时刻，是温暖到晕沉却不至于让人受伤的射线。  
她不是高不可攀的神女，却是扇动着透明翅膀笑容明媚的精灵。  
而现在，这个温柔的精灵被纠缠于遍布的荆棘之中。  
康纳曾在自己的精神图景中见过维安的精神向导，那是一头只有尾巴是黑色的白鹿，她行走在他的森林，拘谨却又好奇，温柔的眼睛里面盛满了雾气，她就那样看似毫无防备地走进了森林的最深处，在无法反抗的情况下接受了头脑有点不清醒的他的结合邀请，被莫名其妙地吃干抹净。  
但那究竟是什么呢，是现在的他才能辨认出的信任，还是现在的他才能回味的包容？  
维安大概懂得比他要多，但她其实又是着实不懂的，这就使得她所有的行为都至少表面上是完全地出于本心，是那样……如同圣人般的纯粹。  
维安……  
他轻轻地在心里念了她的名字，是极为虔诚的语调，就像上下牙合在一起轻嗑一颗注心的软糖，品尝到甜美的内芯从缝隙里流入喉咙，松开力度的时候又仍然是一颗完整的糖果。  
姿态优美的白鹿卧在湖泊之畔，将四肢都蜷缩在自己的身下，他有些无法判断这是她最自然的姿势还是被摆弄出来的，因为黑色的蔓藤就这样从她的尾尖延伸出来，细密地捆缚在整个肢体上，诡异中又透露出一种莫名的美感。  
这是一个有点简洁的精神图景，盛装满碧绿色湖水的小小湖泊和周围一圈矮矮的灌木，如果从顶部来看，或许就像是她的眼睛一样。  
他几乎都能想象到他漂亮的向导行走在这样的灌木中的样子，优雅的步子踏在灌木之中，偶尔短短的尾巴会扫到圆形的叶片，她或许会因此回头，但更多的时候应该只是继续向前走，直到停在湖边，以水为镜地梳理自己并不杂乱的毛发。  
康纳伏低身体，放轻了四肢动作去靠近她，黑色的藤蔓察觉到他的存在后用尖端在空气中试探了几下，最终还是重新依靠回她的身体，而不选择阻止或是伤害他。  
他的耳朵最终接收到了她断断续续的呼唤，连带着灼热的呼吸让敏感的耳尖瞬间就蒙上了一层水气。  
“Lily……”  
……本以为能够听到自己名字的康纳，内心突然产生了无数复杂的情绪。  
“Lily, Lily……”  
在维安伸出了前肢似乎想要触碰什么的时候，康纳迟疑了一瞬，小心翼翼地递出爪子，往她雪白的小蹄子里塞了……一朵百合。  
用精神力制造出的纯白百合花上闪耀着银色的细纹，流动着一点点传输到维安的身体里，闭着眼的白鹿胡乱拨拉着蹄子把它往自己的怀里拢去，睫毛颤动了几下后又归于平静。  
康纳差不多就要松了一口气了。  
如果维安没有哭泣的话。  
大颗的眼泪在白鹿的泪沟凝聚随即落下，在被压扁的草叶上凝了满满的一汪，她倒是不碎碎念那个“Lily”的名字了，她只是从鼻腔里挤出声音专心地哭泣着，哭得大狼的白色长毛都揪心地炸起又软下去，康纳手足无措地用自己柔软的肉垫触碰她，最后深吸一口气，下定决心……  
也只是握住了她的小蹄子而已。  
他把所有锋锐的趾甲都缩进趾间的缝隙，只留下毛茸茸的宽厚爪子整个把维安的蹄子包裹起来，白鹿前肢的角质色泽让他想起了女孩子柔软白皙的手掌，那是让人忍不住要去呵护的存在，但同时那样的柔弱中也隐含着不可忽视的倔强坚强。  
慢慢地，女孩儿的啜泣停住了，小鹿浓密的银白眼睫上还沾着未干的几点泪珠，但紧皱的眉头已经渐渐舒缓下来。  
康纳没有说话，他只是继续用自己的温度来给予她无声的支持，直到她睁开双眼，直到无神的澄澈眼眸中聚焦出同样纯白的他的身影。  
“……康纳。”

13.  
被康纳唤醒这件事情表明你暂时没有什么借口去与他和他的世界断交，虽然吧……仔细算起来你们还是互不相欠的，你答应卡姆斯基的请求救了他一回，而他则在你因为同一个原因而发烧的时候也救了你一回，正好相抵。  
但是人情总归是不能这么算的，尤其对于你来说，在面对善意的时候就会忍不住把它夸大几分，想要偿还的同时，如果对方仍然表现得友好又配合，就会渐渐地想要更进一步，成为朋友，或者……更深的关系。  
因为这样的交友方式实际上仅限于纯粹的真实世界，再不然就是纯粹的虚拟世界，在这两个世界相撞从中走出了康纳的时候，你着实是哑口无言。  
于是你们走起了剧情。  
不管是名为《秘境妄想》的游戏，还是康纳所在那个真实的哨兵向导世界，在结合仪式结束后，迎面而来的都是……  
战争。  
与虫族的战争在那个世界已经持续了几百年，和几千年的历史比起来并不算长，但着却是人类第一次与一个“势均力敌”的对手僵持了这么久。  
在探索宇宙奥秘的过程中，人类没有发现其他的人形智慧生物，但是他们遇见了拥有意识的活动物，那就是虫族。  
虫族具有完备的种族意志，从上到下的等级分明，在战斗中也依靠等级来部署分工，实际上并没有更高思维能力的它们因此凭借强大的武力在宇宙空间里肆虐着，或许它们也遇到过除了人类以外的智慧生物，又或许那已经成为了它们的“战果”，毕竟这几百年来人类并没有见到过哪怕是“俘虏”的存在。  
人类本来也很有可能成为“战果”的一部分，庆幸的是，在灵魂深处某个坚韧的存在被激发了，譬如小说中“基因锁”一般的存在衍生出了哨兵和向导，前者用肉体适应了能够在太空中展现出战斗力的机甲，而后者则作为中枢缓冲器存在，确保哨兵不会因为狂热的战斗欲望失去理智。  
从第一对哨兵向导诞生并成为对抗虫族的力量之后，人类与虫族就步入了“对峙”的局面，虫族实际上是遇强则强的种族，人类虽然也是，但其实还是缺少一点火候，为什么这样的场面还能够持续几百年呢？康纳世界中的学者勉强给出了一个答案，虫族在戏弄猎物。  
猫在抓到老鼠的时候会做这样的事情，实际上这是多数能力强大的猎食者的兴趣，有敌对关系的生物之间往往都会存在这样的现象，而不仅仅是虫族和人类，虫族压制人类，又给予人类一线生机，人类仍然在成长，甚至于……在伪装。  
康纳并没有提出这个观点，他仍然在为他的世界感到担忧，他是个坚强的战士，是不惜付出生命也要为自己的目标努力一把的那种人，他庆幸于你愿意和他一起战斗，但这也只能缓解他的担忧，而不能消除它，你知道，他不会把一个种族的命运都捆绑在自己的身上。  
那又为什么你会提到人类可能已经开始“伪装”了呢？  
因为卡姆斯基。  
因为卡姆斯基找到了你，不凭借肉体，而是以“精神体”这样抽象的事物作为连接点，让你和康纳得以互相交流。  
这是否就是他给人类找寻的退路？一个承载着重要人物精神核心的载具，会在终有一天战士们无法抵挡侵略的时候悄无声息地跨越时间与空间的节点，找到新的生息之地，用它储存的大量原料合成新的肉体，开始新的人生，去建设新的住所。  
在身后的血肉之花滋养下存活下来的新苗，可能听上去有些英雄主义了，但是……也不失为一种解决办法，如果卡姆斯基的确有想过这样的途径的话。  
这个话题暂且打住。  
你小小的精神体被康纳塞进了机甲侧腹左右的位置，那是个很小的空间，但对于精神体来说并不存在“狭窄”这样的感觉，小小的方格子里开着透明的天窗，康纳又在窗子下面挂了甲壳，还加增了一些不太常取用的武器，确保你视野开阔、安安全全，又不会被敌方注意到。  
这就是把事情都说通的好处了，你不用再局限在vr的视角里，思考家里哪里有东西容易碰到而因此缩手缩脚，卡姆斯基也不需要额外多花力气在模拟视角这方面，你可以尽情地随着机甲一起遨游在太空，从近处观察星辰的感觉比你曾经试过的各种观察镜都要惊艳。  
冰冷又残忍的气雾无法突破厚甲的防御，于是你看到细碎的星云在你的眼前飘渺而过，不像流星那样炫目，但也并不差多少。  
“维安，”机甲的手指挡住了天窗，康纳的声音顺着精神体的链接传了过来，“闭上眼睛，别看。”  
“怎么了？”你先是听从他的话闭上了双眼，然后才伸出手敲了敲窗子。  
“有些虫族出现了……”他停顿了一瞬，“它们应该不是你想象中那样的形象。”  
“但我总得接受它们的，如果我决定一直和你在一起的话，”你安抚性地对他微笑，你知道他是能够看得到的，“你总得信任我，康纳。”  
你没有等到他的回复，可能是因为战斗已经开始了，也可能他并没有想到该给你什么答案。  
这场战斗很难描述，毕竟你关闭了一个感觉，而与放弃视觉相对的，与康纳相连的精神感被极大地强化，出于直觉地，你分散了自己去包裹住他。  
战斗会带来与性不同的欲望，同样激烈同样让人渴求，同样让人……控制不住自己，猎人最终把猎物掌控在自己手心时估摸着也是这样的感觉，撕碎它，又不是不留痕迹的那种，想要看到血肉和废墟，想要浸泡在自己的战果当中，无法被满足的部分又转化为怒火，怒火发动了战争，如此……循环往复直至哨兵的身体无法再带动机甲。  
向导的任务就是延长，同时也制止这一切。  
安抚他的暴躁，延长他的战斗时间，制止他无法控制的肉体崩溃。  
实际上这也是向导最擅长做的事情，即使是对从未经过正经培训的你也是如此，包裹着他的精神壳向内伸出了触手，抚摸过他火焰般汹涌着的精神体，宛如水流，柔软的一方卷曲上另一方的尖锐，不去劝慰，只是宣告自己的存在，包容并且接纳，将温度控制在一个奶茶去冰的地步，循序渐进，直到他无声地告诉你“结束了，谢谢你的付出，已经不会再失控了”。  
你什么都看不见，无论是虫族还是打斗的场面，虚空中也没有声音传播给你，你待在密闭的盒子里同样也没有坚硬之外的触感，只有他和你的精神体相连，作为你的工作对象也好，精神伴侣也罢，你在这种“只你而已”的唯一性触碰里体会到了别样的独占感，令人激动，甚至不输于正面战斗的他。  
有点恐慌地，你想告诉康纳你似乎迷恋上这种不安分到有可能丢失生命的世界了，而你又绝不能告诉他，仿佛告诉了他之后，你就成为了一只主动走进陷阱的猎物。  
“结束了吗？”  
于是作为别扭的伪装，你露出前所未有更加温柔的笑容，那是连酒窝都盛满了蜜的表情，多加一句的话，酿出蜜的又并不是什么好花。

14.  
工作告一段落之后，随之而来的就是休假，你和康纳告了假，对他说你想缓和一下，过一段没有他的时间让自己冷静思考。  
这个请求让他迟疑，但当然，康纳并不是一个会难为人的家伙，他有点委屈，但是同意了你的申请，作为一点点不对等的报酬，你亲吻了他紧皱的眉头，看它无奈地舒展开来。  
你所做的并不是心血来潮突然累了所以想休假，相反，你对这件事情的考虑从康纳对你坦白之后就开始了。  
以那段几乎是他个人发言的谈话为导火索，你过着自己都感觉盲目却无厘头的生活，把自己关在家里一个人闹别扭直到生病，烧得迷迷糊糊无法自救，好不容易把身体搞好了却又得紧着和他在战场上配合，连轴转的时间里，少有的休息区段都被你这个自由撰稿人拿来摸稿子了，总而言之也就是说，你的确没有足够的二次思考时间。  
不过现在你有了。  
你call了亲友去固定的那个老咖啡厅聚一聚，对，就是让你帮忙测试游戏的那个，她似乎最近也忙得喘不过气，很快就把着你这个借口去向上司求出一个短假。  
你提早很久就到达咖啡厅了，这是你的习惯，前推的时间用来让你思考自己等等要聊哪方面的话题，通常你花费十分钟去考虑，而这一次你给了自己两个小时。  
两个小时的时间看上去很多，实际上也不少，足够你喝完一杯水果茶，去一次盥洗室，无声思考足足一个半小时多，最后点两杯奶茶正式等人。  
你什么都不能和她说。  
思考的结果明晃晃写在你的脑子里。  
亲友和你一样喜欢在脑子里面天马行空，但她是个完完全全的现实主义者，康纳的事情，你要是和她说“这是改善你游戏剧情的一个建议”，她应该会欣然接受，但你要是说“这是个我亲身经历并且想让你帮我出点主意的事情”，被拒绝暂且不说，她绝对不会相信这是你的实话。  
没有亲身经历过就绝不会信的事情，也许这世界上存在着许多，但你想康纳是其中的一部分。  
你伸出一个触角去与你的世界接触，从其中得到的可能并并不少，但偏偏人际上越来越少，逐渐适应了世界而挂起虚假面具的人太多了，你暂时还不是其中的一部分，分析造成这一切的原因，在体验了康纳的世界后，你觉得……人果然还是应该活在一定的危机中。  
这个危机最好是非人的种族导致的，因为人会在这样的情况下本能地聚集在一起，不是指时时刻刻粘在一起，而是说融洽会代替矛盾成为人与人交往的第一要素，越到危急关头越是如此；也可以不是非人原因，那样就会成为民族而不是种族的团结，人类历史上这样的事情很多，可歌可泣，令人叹息也令人向往。  
和平很美好。  
和平有时候并不是完全的美好，无论是怎样的个体，安逸滋生恶习总是一个公理。  
恶习不仅限于原罪，甚至有些时候，恶不仅限于“恶”，人的思维是很容易被愚弄或是欺诈的事物，尤其一个人想要融入群体，他所要放弃的和之后得到的，着实就分不清哪一个更为宝贵了。  
你和亲友就着那两杯茶扯了很多话题，最后还是顺理成章地聊到了《妄想未满》，尽管你很想避免谈话偏向这个方面，毕竟……  
万一对不上剧情那就真的很尴尬了。  
但聊下来之后其实也还好，你是这场对话中的倾听方，一方面是因为你习惯处于这个位置，另一方面，《妄想未满》是亲友视为孩子一样的珍宝。  
固然它脱胎于你所见的康纳的真实世界，但对于亲友来说，或许是一场梦，也可能是灵光一闪，你不觉得她的行为是照搬，她必然也加上了自己的理解，这其实，挺让你感觉可惜的，结识康纳很好，没玩到游戏……就不那么好了。  
从她的话语中你看到另一个世界，也可能是不一样的一条线。  
如果康纳不是你见到的那个康纳，女主也不是你的话，剧情又会怎样发展呢？  
康纳只是个普通哨兵，他也很强大，但是算不上是这个世界里最强的，最强的那个人是他的复制体，名字这叫做康纳，不……姑且称他为康奈吧，他们两个几乎是同样的个体了，唯一不同的地方就在于康奈是一个黑暗哨兵。  
他们本应该在训练之后成为双子星一样的强大战士，为了保证足够的战力与融洽度，塔会找到一个共通双方的向导，她会成为双子星的媒介，以三个人的组合成为对抗虫族的最先锋。  
如果剧情没有转折点的话。  
在康奈爆发的时候，一切都无法按照塔的计划进行了，黑暗哨兵强大的力量使得虫族选择了退缩，他们可能在暗处达成了协议，也可能就如表面一样，虫族放弃了侵略人类，总而言之，康奈取代虫族成为了人类的敌人。  
他拥有强大的力量，因为感受不到情感，本应是弱点的“没有向导”被抹去，他是自己的王，而新王冰冷的控制随着他难以描述的魔魅逐渐对塔所控制的区域进行着蚕食。  
在这个前提下展开的游戏中，“你”出现于康奈成功背叛“塔”并且成立了自己的主权地区之后，与双子星的联系让你在成为康纳的向导，同时也是伴侣之后，能够带领他找到康奈的所在之地。  
康奈是一个纯粹的黑暗哨兵，即使是“你”也无法与他产生契合，按理说就算是“你”与康纳的合力再强都是不可能打败康纳的，但是……反正……主角嘛，最后就把康奈封印起来，接着去过自己幸福的小日子了。  
主线就是这样的简单，“寻找→小战斗→寻找→最终决战”，而作为一个恋爱游戏，与笨拙又热情的小奶狗哨兵之间的相处会被融入进各个细节之中，比如一起出任务的时候，比如休假时间里一些无关紧要的小玩笑，比如蜻蜓点水冻成糖一样的争吵，比如战斗中不顾一切的保护。  
“现在这条线反正就是撒糖啦，”她这么说道，“但是之后正式版肯定还会把康奈线做出来的，如果反响好的话估计还会有卡姆斯基线，我还想干脆做一个小姐姐线出来，不过老板肯定不同意啦……”  
她叹了口气，突然有好像想到了什么：“哦对了，我还想往里面加个双子的复制人的设定，到时候不管把他放到康纳还是康奈身边都是一个好选择，你觉得呢维安？”  
“我觉得啊……”你停顿思考了几秒，露出有点羞涩的笑容，“挺好的，应该会对撞出一些不套路的火花。”  
挺好的，因为康纳他很好。  
她口中的康纳和你所见的康纳是不一样的存在，更加柔软且甜美，就像是棉花糖与薄荷糖之间的区别。  
换句话说，就像是双子星的区别。  
你欣赏那一条线路上康纳的直率与热情，但更多地，你去注意到双子星的另一个个体。  
康奈就像是不曾遇上你的……你的康纳一样，他无法与周围的向导产生共鸣，再加上与康纳之间的对比，那种无关背叛，只是不想被束缚的冲动就粘附在了冰冷的灵魂上，引导他错误地去通过权力与地位来在世界上印刻自己的存在。  
他最终被封印于一个狭小又冷清的角落，名字被篆刻于史书永久地传了下去，但你仍然觉得那种孤独仍然缠绕在他的身上，是无法展现的哀戚，是不能从身体中剥离出的心脏。  
那是你不会去触及的一条世界线，正如同你已经被钉死在与现在的你所熟知的康纳所交往的世界线上一样，你在两者间进行着没有意义的徘徊与犹疑，反而将你的真实世界撇在一边逐渐地不去理会。  
“……安、维安，你还好吗？”亲友的手在你的眼前晃了晃，她有点担心你。  
你眨了眨眼：“……啊，没什么，就是昨天有点迟睡所以困得走神而已，我在听啦你不要这样看我……”  
没什么可担心的，我知道自己在想什么。  
心灵不曾说出口的另一端，回答这么说道。

15.  
“也许有一天，你会被迫和康纳阴阳相隔，不，我说的不是你们相处不同的世界这件事情，我的意思是……你想过吗，康纳会死，而且，是在不久之后。”  
背着康纳，卡姆斯基向你传递了这个信息。  
“……我没有想过。”你有些纠结地开口，“是因为战斗吗？”  
“如果是的话，我不会和你说这个话题，维安小姐。”卡姆斯基慢吞吞地吊你的胃口，“你可能不是很清楚，康纳这个哨兵有种特殊体质，表现出来就是……没有向导就会死掉。”  
“这听上去并没有什麽可信度，恕我直言。”你皱了皱眉头，既没有心急如焚，也没有突然跳起，死亡这个词语离你很远，不过这只是一小方面的原因，更多的，你对康纳很是信任，无论是对他的性格，还是对他的身体。  
卡姆斯基在即时通话的那一端嗤笑了一声：“你还不够了解我们的世界，维安小姐。”他漫不经心地解释道，“作为他的向导，你给予了他一半的解药。”  
“这个锅我可能要背一半，但你也是逃不掉的，”在他的话语里，你感到自己逐渐地被一卷黑幕缠裹起来，“哨兵和向导的结合有两种，一种是精神结合，另一种是肉体结合，你们只完成了前半部分。”  
“精神结合实际上是很脆弱的，精神是虚无缥缈的东西，即使在我们的世界里针对精神体的研究成果著实不少，但谁都不能对其加以断言，怎样的因素会影响到精神源，思维的转变又会不会体现在结合线上，甚至导致精神结合的自行断裂，这都是现在所不能解决的问题。”  
“而这些脆弱因素，尤其对于康纳来说，是非常致命的。”  
“哦？”你蹙起了眉头。  
“在你被引导器搜寻到之前那么长的时间里，‘塔’一直认为康纳是个暗黑哨兵，这一点我想你已经知道了，而造成这个表现的原因就在于他信息素的特殊性，打个比方，”他沉吟了一会儿，“任何的哨兵，无论信息素的表现多麽的不同，都可以被看作是同一台柏青哥里的弹珠，向导则是大机器里一层层过滤的出口，是否到达最终的终点这是个运气使然的过程，但至少每一颗弹珠都有一个归宿，也可能有不同的归宿，配套的体系中实际上每个向导都能够成为哨兵的另一半，匹配度也只是为了让双方能发挥出更大的战力而已。”  
“而康纳……他也是个金属球吧，但是是个台球。我这样说你明白了吧。”  
“这样啊……”你点了点头，“所以呢？”  
“你是唯一能够容纳康纳的那个向导，但是康纳不是你唯一的选择，你的体质也许是因为康纳才产生的，但哪怕没有他，你也可以在我们的世界中找到其他的伴侣，甚至比原生的向导更加容易，溪流汇进大海，大海却无法把溪流当作自己的容身之所，你是这样的存在，”他摸摸下巴，“我承认我是在引诱你来到我们的世界，那么你又是否愿意呢？”  
你击敲著键盘，没有用力，只是让自己在滴滴答答的机械声中能够更好地思考，“首先，我想知道这个推论的依据。”  
“这其实并不是什麽很科学的依据，但我想它绝对可信，”卡姆斯基似乎在看不见的对面翻阅著什麽材料，有文件被点开又滑动著寻找内容的声音传来，“你和康纳‘见面’了很多次，每一次都会有不同的哨兵反应，白噪音室的效果比平常好了许多。”  
“他们说，水流包裹著身体渐渐沉入了更深更黑暗的静谧之处，这就是匹配度极佳的一种体现，维安小姐。”  
“但这只能告诉我‘你们需要我’，我呢，我又能得到什麽更具有价值的报酬吗？”  
“或许‘爱’会是一个好的筹码……”他嘟囔一句，“但是我反正是不懂爱的，我只能说，对于你，‘爱’可能是一个很重的占比。”  
“至于其他的，金钱、荣誉、地位，我拥有很多，所以也能给予你很多，只要是我有能力做到的，你是这个计划中的珍宝，所以我希望你相信自己的价值。”  
“如果我不相信呢？”  
把自己看得太重是一个人摔得很惨的重要原因之一，看得太轻也是，但比起前者，后者的危险性会小很多，盲目的人看不见别人，而卑微的人看不见自己，想要避开道路上的妨碍物，关注自己以外的事物才是正道。  
“那我没有什么好吸引你的了。”很意外地，在利诱之后卡姆斯基并没有走程序对你威逼，也没有再就着康纳对你的感情，他只是给你一个评价。  
“你是个很有好奇心的人。”  
再给你一个问题。  
“所以，待在你原来的世界又能再给你带去什么呢，维安小姐？”  
不得不说，他是个很聪明的家伙。

16.  
你把所有的情绪都用泪水表达出来，止不尽的液体从泪腺中争先恐后地涌出来，你不知道自己在为了什么哭泣，但你总有种感觉，如果现在再不这样哭一场的话，有些事情就来不及了。  
因为你选择了离去。  
选择离去这件事情本身就具有奇妙感，你甚至并不是因为爱情，而是觉得自己现在的生活已经失去了“探索”这个意义，所以才下了决定，你没办法就这个抉择向朋友请教，但是隐隐约约地你也收到了有些冥冥的想法。  
如果ta是赞同的，那就没有什么可害怕的了。  
你觉得自己在潜意识里分裂成了两个个体，另一半的自己几乎是包容性的大存在，既给予安慰，也提供建议，虽然无法交谈，但是你久违地体会到了那种无关于肉体的心灵狂悦，而上一次你有这样飘渺的喜悦，是在五岁左右的一个半夜，你从床上坐起身，走到窗前，又或者只是灵魂起了身，因为窗外的月色过于美丽，染上了木质的地板，也铺撒在你跪伏于地却仰起头颅的双眼中。  
“我有什么不对劲的吗？”  
你在雾气弥漫的图景里这样询问康纳，他最近正在学习把自己的精神体化为人形，你并不觉得这有什么用处，充其量他可以抚摸鹿型的你的耳朵，这让你有点不适的害羞，但他很喜欢，如果不是你十分严肃地拒绝，他似乎还想抚摸遍你短茸的脊背。  
“……你有一团黑尾巴。”他回答你。  
你回过头看了看自己的尾巴，它摇晃了几下，像是白雪中染上的墨痕。  
“它和你是同一的，但是不一致。”他斟酌着语言，“换成人形我就不知道怎样描述了，但你的精神体非常诚实，它就是你的尾巴，你的一部分，但在你没有完全关注着它的时候……它就不是完全的你了。”  
你听得有点懵懂，但懵懂本身就代表一定程度上的理解，你回过头，不用眼睛也不用耳朵，只是用心去感受尾巴本身。  
它偶尔会晃动一下，这样的晃动逐渐被你捕捉到韵律，诗句般的，歌曲般的，与你微妙地契合，仿佛是你自己。  
“仿佛”是你自己。  
尾巴自己大概也意识到了什么，它不再晃动，而是从血肉与皮毛里伸展出墨黑色的枝叶。细小的藤绕上白色的蹄，缠出蝴蝶一样的花纹，鬼面蝶有着一半的美人与一半的魔鬼，而当它合上翅膀的时候，又会相融出怎样的图案呢？  
有另一半的藤在地面上蜿蜒着，它歪歪扭扭地抬起尖端左右扭动了几下，最后延伸到了康纳的手心，在左手第三指的位置缠绕上圈环，再把他拉到你的面前。  
“康纳……”你正是在这时落下泪来，灵魂被撕扯分割出的空洞疼痛得无法形容，康纳半跪在地上，尽量地让你的精神向导能够完全被他包裹住，他摆脱了人形，化为初见时银白色的藤蔓，和尾尖伸展出的墨黑结合在了一起。  
是被给予痛楚，也是被赋予宽慰，如同血族摄取生命，利刃上涂抹的是甜美的蜜糖，而蜜糖随着体温一点点冰冷下去，浓稠到堵塞了呼吸。  
你甚至看不到天堂中是否绽放着花朵。

17.  
离别来得比想象中迅速，而且并不是因为精神结合出现问题这个原因。  
康纳是真的处于生死危机当中了。  
“这也是我没有做好通知的缘故，”卡姆斯基假情假意地叹气，“他现在毕竟是有了向导的人了，向导不在身边就去战斗的危险性自然也比以前大得多了，后勤部那群小家伙们也是习惯康纳一个人去战斗所以没想着拦他，反正……唉，你什么时候过来呢，维安小姐？”  
“我……”  
你其实不太想过去。  
不是害怕，不是舍不得，就是有一种脱离等同于分离的悲伤感，你遍数身边的人，想再思考一下究竟谁是值得你留恋的那个。  
父母早就不在了，家庭这个称呼里没有其他让你有所触动的人，朋友倒是有几个，浅浅交往的也有，更深一点的就……人心和人心对你来说太不容易靠在一起了，秘密可能从任何一个角落里出现，很多的时候你微笑，然后说“没关系”，表现得沉默寡言，却在独自一人的空间里碎碎念到近乎话唠的程度。  
而对方或许也是如此。  
这样的话题是不能深入想下去的，否则连见面时如出一辙的微笑都变得只是一个礼仪，可是到了这样的时候你不得不逼迫自己想下去。  
如果对一个人的爱恋不足以让你激动到时刻都想要赶赴到他身边的话，那就让悲伤与虚伪在你身后推你一把。  
你沉默着，放任自己一点点想下去，把生活里任何的不快与惊惶都放大成魔鬼，你没有播放音乐，但是也没有像是一些单程穿越的小说中那样关上这个家里所有的水电气，在潜意识里你知道自己最终选择的一定是放弃这个世界，但是同样的你也不觉得这个世界被放弃了。  
你认为这是“复制”，记忆和情感被镜面所影印，通过不清楚原理的机器传送过去，于是这个世界的你就不再是你，但你可能成为“你”。  
那是镜面的另一部分。  
是与镜外的自己拥抱着，现在终于可以走出镜子的幻影。  
“你”在不舍着，也在期待着，就像是……  
就像是你在不舍着，也在期待着。  
“如果你准备好的话，现在就开始传送吧，卡姆斯基先生。”你慢慢呼吸着，心却跳得很快，反差导致低程度的窒息，同时带来异样的麻醉感。  
你闯进星空中，成为它的一部分。  
18.  
新的身体并不让你感觉有什么陌生，和你的世界相比起来的确更为高技术的康纳的世界把这个问题解决得很好，虽然细想下去“卡姆斯基是怎么把这个身体做得和原来一模一样的？”实在有点……惊悚，但你不想让自己别扭，比起想这些东西，现在，康纳更重要。  
你看到他的心脏和血液，透过胸口巨大的伤痕和繁杂交错的透明软管。  
卡姆斯基应该在视频的时候给你看看这个画面的，如果他这样做的话，也许心脏的钝痛会让你放弃那样冗长的考虑时间，但是他不那样做或许也是对的，冲动带来的行为无论结果如何，都更容易让人陷入后悔，重重的思索耗费了时间，但同时也带来义无反顾。  
“我不认……”你深深吸了口气才颤抖着声音开口，然而嗓音比你想得要更干涩，空气直接和喉管的粘膜接触着，反呕的试探被压制下去后，烧灼感就从胃部窜了上来，你的眼前冒出浅蓝色闪光的细碎星点，让你不得不扶住稍矮的床头柜，缓了缓才继续说道，“我不认为这是我能够解决的事情。”  
“啊，对啊……”卡姆斯基还是那样懒散地拉长着声音说话，他习惯了吊人胃口去说话，反正事情没发生在他身上，有多严重他肯定是切身体会不到的，“本来也就不是让你来治病的嘛。”  
你紧紧锁上了眉头，猛然酝酿起来想要爆发的咒骂最终还是咽了下去，你干脆不说话了，只一边握着康纳冰凉的手，一边等着他给你应有的解释。  
“我们当然有能力治好肉体上的创伤，这几百年的战斗给技术带来最多的成果就是治疗和强化了，”卡姆斯基吐了口鼠尾草味的水雾，病房不能抽烟，不过这个时代的人已经有了比烟更好的调剂品，“我需要你引导他走出精神图景，我知道那是他自己的精神图景，但是他现在没有理智。”  
“你也知道，平常的向导素对康纳没有引路的作用，如果他迷失下去，很快……身体就没有办法再抓住精神了，另外我解释一下，你过来这件事情是必须的，突破世界壁垒会减弱精神力，你看上去和康纳结合得很深，但和标准的哨兵向导伴侣相比，那就是钢缆和蛛丝的差别了，那样飘忽的精神力在康纳现在的图景里别说是坚持引导了，就连存在都是一个难题。”  
“所以你该告诉我怎么做。”你随着他的话语心揪得愈加紧了，“如果他马上就要没有时间的话，仍有的时间就不应该继续被耗费了。”  
卡姆斯基摊开了手，一幅无辜的样子。  
“那是你的事情了，”他合掌轻拍几下，又在你的肩上施加几分力度，“向导是天赋，你会知道该怎么做的。”  
“只要你希望他活下去。”

19.  
康纳的精神图景里有森林，树木、藤蔓、雾气，是银白色与蓝色的融合。  
你的精神图景里有湖泊，天空、湖水、矮树丛，是浅绿色和姜黄色的相结。  
你看不到你的图景是否发生了变化，但康纳的衰败一眼可见。  
干瘪卷曲的叶片慢悠悠打着旋儿往下飘落，停在枯瘦的藤蔓上，在相触的一瞬间就互相磨损，腾起破碎的粉末，从无叶的枝条之间透过的光线是深蓝色的，被惨白的植物残躯映衬得颇为渗人。  
你走进这样的森林里，去寻觅那只喜欢撒娇往你身上磨蹭并渴求拥抱的白狼。  
他一定是在哪个地方的，这个位置或许蒙蔽了你充满雾气的瞳孔，却瞒不过你们潜意识中相通着的第六感。  
你干脆闭上了双眼，只用直觉来寻找他。  
放弃了一个感官而被加强的其他官能灵敏地给予着你回应，照射在身上的冰冷感，四肢轻踏在地上碾碎藤蔓激起的粉尘，蜷曲的细叶在下落时蹭过你皮毛带来的微痒，最后是……  
略带痛苦却又依恋，呼唤着你名字的声音。  
你的前肢向空气中跃起，化为纤细的双手，后肢也因此成为双腿，一并覆上丝绸般的布料和从脚踝向下包裹的亚麻。  
你拥抱住这个冰冷森林唯一炽热的存在。  
康纳看上去的确是失去了意识，直接暴露出的本源中消磨了他一贯的坚韧与刚强，让人性里不可缺少的畏惧与柔弱直白地被展现在你面前。  
你们额头相抵，透过麻乱的思绪索取着对方的精神本质，你于是渐渐深入进他的思维里，不能说是明悟，但是了解着他的心理。  
哨兵为什么会在拥有向导之后反而失去自制力呢？  
因为蜜糖比强压更具有腐蚀性。  
在苦难之下，韧性被慢慢磨砺了出来，弯曲到一定程度的枝条，只要用足够的耐性，就能压到更大的角度，但是安抚与宽慰会浸透呼吸的间隙，软化然后再蛀出空洞。  
他因你而陷入这样的窘境当中，却又只有你能够就他逃出生天，只有你能够整理他混乱的思维，在他无生的图景中点燃希望，再带他回到重有生机的世界中。  
只有你能做到。  
只要你想做到。  
互相拥抱的姿势在精神的交缠下反而显得有些不够亲密了，包括图景外的身体也是，交扣的十指是身体给予的触感，而毛绒绒的硕大身躯属于灵魂，灵魂深处又是丝线互相缠绕的黏糊糊交流，你们呼吸同一片空气，白噪音室里的是若有若无的薄荷水味道，图景里是空灵而死寂的植物腐败气息，唯独他与你，这两个唯二的生灵在散发着温柔的气场，相互辅助着生长膨胀。  
你快要被蛊惑了。  
你少有这样与人亲密接触的时候，更何况是现在这样从里到外地，一边接纳他，一边把自己的脆弱也交了出去，对方是没有意识的乖宝宝，但是着实在依恋着你，细密地想用自己把你拉扯住。  
也许一半是哨兵向导的连接在作祟，另一半才是真正的内心情感所支配，但是你们是一致的，在你来到这个世界之后。  
法则下的血脉带动的不仅仅是他一个人的沉醉，同样也有你的。  
像是在投身烛光后燃烧殆尽的蝴蝶一般，尸身上的轻烟向上漂浮，舞动属于灵魂的乐章。  
你仍然能感觉到身体相触的感觉，康纳的身体本能地把你拉近他，近一点，再近一点，直至没有“距离”这个概念横在你们之间，你感受到亲吻，但并不准确，这是最为单纯的嘴唇与嘴唇的重叠，没有摩擦，不激起电流，但充满温暖。  
这都不重要了。  
精神体的官感在渐渐让你脱离身体的束缚，这种感觉有点熟悉，毕竟你刚从自己的世界脱离出来没多久，但又是不同的，康纳在呼唤你，似乎因为你已经梳理齐整他的冲动，那样的呼唤更加地真心实意了，他因为与你结合而得到幸福，于是自然而然地也想要让你幸福，泥沼中伸出的那只手扯住了你，告诉你下面全是蜜糖，而且是妥妥两人份的佳酿。  
你心动了。  
现在乱的好像是你的脑子了，共感折磨着它，忽悠它相信享受到一半的欢愉，你很少这样情绪热烈，可这并不糟糕，跳得愈加欢快的心脏连带振动着灵魂，颤抖着把它推向康纳，皮肤接触皮毛的触感又变化了，成为短毛和长毛的互相贴合。  
你的四肢都被锁住了。  
不仅仅是四肢。  
你没办法拒绝。  
你不想要拒绝。

20.  
在这之前，康纳并没有真实地见到过维安的另一个“自己”。  
“维安”穿着黑色的礼服裙，而通常他面前的她都身着亚麻的连衣长裙，但这并不是两个“她”的最大不同。  
眼睛才是。  
维安的眼睛很澄澈，她看上去是安静又温柔的，仿佛已经成熟到恰好的风韵，然而散发甜美气息的表皮之下又是有些干涩的果肉，她有着不合时宜的天真，这样的天真因为避世而产生，是象牙塔的残留，随时有可能被世事所磨灭。  
康纳想守护住这样的天真懵懂。  
而他眼前的“维安”或许才是真正懂事的那一个，那双眼睛的光芒看上去更亮，亮光下的湖水却波澜不惊，她挂着自然的笑容，有点小俏皮，而且是真心的，这样的她会比维安更适合融入社会，友善、自制、又更愿意展现自己，而不仅仅去做个倾听者。  
“啊……你恢复了啊，康纳。”  
如同叹息一般，她对他说了这样一句话，然后她慢慢贴在了维安的身上，同样面孔的女孩子一个沉睡，一个清醒，清醒的那个拥着沉睡的那个对她喃喃说着他听不清的话，实际上那也的确是没有什么意义的呢喃，是曾经的曾经在温暖狭小的空间里两个个体相贴着互相期盼未来的呓语。  
然后她保持那个姿势，招呼着手让康纳靠过来。  
“你不需要告诉她我的存在，康纳，”她露出一个笑容，“事实上她的存在就是我的存在，我们是……一致的个体，不同的灵魂吧，大概。”  
“总之，她过得好就好，我总能看见的，无论如何。”  
她的咬字很慢，像是很久没有说过话一样，康纳就那样看着她，她环抱着维安，他也是，在白鹿温热身体的相隔中，他们交换了眼神，然后交换了浅浅的亲吻，正如她所说，至少在向导与伴侣这个意味上，她是他的“另一半”，甚至不能说“也是”，因为“她”和维安着实就是一致的个体。  
康纳想问她的名字，却又开不了口，她在渐渐地消失，或者说在消融，慢慢变得透明的身体覆盖上逐渐晴朗的天空所播撒下的阳光，康纳这才发现那件黑色的衣服并不是纯黑的，金丝的光芒在其中若隐若现，还有几颗猫眼石的搭扣也不甘示弱地展示着存在感。  
跨越了世界隔阂的女孩不再出现在他的眼前，但他却知道她仍然是“存在”着的，细细的丝线在她和维安的身上形成牵绊，就像是康纳自己一样，一个是无法割舍的血缘，一个是相守一生的伴侣。  
维安在两个世界的法则缠绕中安静地沉睡着，她很快就会从无论哀伤还是快乐的梦境中醒来，去享受对于新的她来说，一定是真实的幸福。  
这是再好不过的结局，也是足够精彩的新开始。

21.  
今天的天气很好，大概是因为你的心情很不错，所以你这样觉得。  
你真的已经……很久没有享受这样充实的生活了。  
因为能力，哨兵向导要承担的义务很重，那是要赌上生命的责任；但同样的，因为能力，哨兵向导享受着普通人不被授予的权利，在战斗暂且平歇的日子里，你几乎像一个米虫一样……啊不，这样的形容并不是很对，事实上你几乎没怎么待在屋子里，你知道这样的生活和平常的你太不一样了，但是当人生能够以“我喜欢”而不是“我需要”来过活的时候，很少有人会真正选择封闭自己。  
上午的时间是属于理论课的，但并不占据全部，有将近一半的自由活动时间，要交际也好，有自己的兴趣也好，都可以自主安排，你选择了针织，估计再过一段时间你还会按部就班地插手烹饪。  
而下午的时间是战斗练习，对于你来说，战争果然还是太遥远，向导的本能只是告诉了你你该做什么，但要用什么方式完成，做到怎样的“度”，身体的记忆比脑子更值得信任，全身心投入进肉体对抗中比你想得要好受得多，在适应之后你甚至感受到了……快感，对的，那是一种内心的喜悦，可能是因为变得强大了？也可能只是单纯因为把所有情绪都发泄出去了吧。  
至于晚上，除了复习其实“塔”没有给你其他的硬性要求，不过你自己选择了多上一门课，至于是什么课嘛……网上的慕课太多了，你几乎每天都在换，反正课程就在那里，多花很多很多的时间总有一天你能听完的，再说听课同时可以成为活动的背景乐和催眠电台，何乐而不为呢。  
你真的很充实，甚至到了忘了什么的地步。  
直到你在去上课的途中被人拉住了手臂。  
康纳的表情看上去阴沉沉的，但手上的动作还是带着温柔，你感受到他的力度，似乎是想要拽紧你的那种，然而最后也只是把你重重地挤压在他的怀里。  
“怎么了？”被他这样抱着，你也无法伸手揉揉他的头发安慰他，只能这么问道。  
“维安……”他闷闷的声音从你的头顶传来，带着不自觉的委屈，“你还记得你几天没有看见我了吗？”  
“啊咧……”你心虚地埋在他的怀里，试图用书籍挡住自己发烫的脸颊，“那个……嘛……也就……抱歉，康纳。”  
最近一段时间的课程让你很满意，有一些可做可不做的手工课后作业你都想把它云烟，做完后就自然地发现要回家似乎有点太迟，干脆就在学院安排的宿舍里睡下了，这样的日程持续了几天呢……你在心里粗粗地算了一下，有一周……以上了吧。  
“可、可是康纳，你可以来找我的。”你弱弱地抬起头反驳了一句。  
“我知道，所以我来找你了。”他也低头注视着你的双眼，突然就和你一样红了脸。  
“我还……不太习惯这样做，但我会努力的。”  
对视似乎导致了精神体轻轻的碰撞，你只觉得内心突然就被这样的他揉搓得柔软至极，心虚的脸红也渐渐是因为害羞：“我也……还不是很习惯。”  
不是很习惯什么呢？是婚姻，或者共同生活吧。  
在仪式中确定了名分的你们，在你到达这个世界之后，自然而然地就被分配在同一个居所中，虽然还没有更进一步的发展，但是你逐渐适应了如何在另一个呼吸声中入睡，再被亲吻和阳光一同唤醒。  
通常早饭是康纳做的，因为你总喜欢赖床一会儿，他会把早饭连着午饭一起做好，让你带着去上课，你也会稍微帮帮手，添上一点装饰或是小配菜，都并不是很复杂精致的菜品，但足够称得上有分量，也许是所谓的……“简单而饱含情感”吧。  
道过早安的分别会一直持续到晚上，可能是享受休闲，也可能你们的确都想和对方见面，晚上的时间不约而同有一部分是属于对方的，约会和玩乐都在有规律地进行着，有时候他会带你去见他，同样也是未来的你的战友，另一些时候邀请者成为你，你也有了些新的朋友，作为合法伴侣，他理所当然会出现在私人party上。  
你们已经习惯了相拥而眠，也习惯在任何一个间隙中双手交握或是额头相抵，那么你们又在不习惯些什么呢？  
你觉得是“爱”。  
付出生命跨越位面来救他是爱吗？没有你而重伤将死是爱吗？白鹿与银狼在森林湖畔相互依偎是爱吗？  
都不是的。  
时间不够，了解于是也就不够，缘分不代表一生的牵绊，人不能单凭一见钟情就把自己完全地献出去，需要相识，但更要相知，然后才能相守，你是这样认为的。  
“维安……”  
在长久的对视中，你听到他呼唤你的名字，唇形先是聚拢，然后又舒展开来，就像是在给予一个微笑。  
他说：“在你之前，我不曾相信湖水会倒映星光，不曾相信天空会放飞梦想，但一切的贫瘠与黑暗，都在你出现之后成为坠落的时光。”  
这是这周份的情话，因为你们正在进行“恋爱”。  
是的，这个由契合而产生的婚姻最后又倒流回恋爱的沙漏之中，在精神体都有些不分你我的现状下，你们却重新开始探求对你们来说都显得陌生而青涩的“心动”和“激情”。  
你对他说：“我想要你真正追求我一次”。  
你说：“我想听到情话，想要花朵与糖果，想看到气球在游乐场的上空排成两个人的名字。”  
你说：“我想真正在爱情中再一次被你撩起头纱亲吻。”  
他说：“好”。


End file.
